


you're the arrow through my heart

by yangscactus



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangscactus/pseuds/yangscactus
Summary: Historians would say they were great friends
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Animum meum ad te decurrit

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter's been in shambles over medieval dnf and george as a king and dream as his knight ever since George's house building stream where dream crowns him the king of eret's castle. Which inspired me to write an au of them as The Song of Achilles.
> 
> A big thank you to Jay, Comet, and Brenna for all the help on this fic, I appreciate it so much.

The first time I saw him was at the age of five. That year my father was holding the games and he promised to hold the most memorable one of our generation. I can’t speak for the rest of our guests, but for me it was definitely memorable.

The whole night I spent watching the competitions sat next to my father, it was game after game, crowning after crowning, all blurred into one night. Every time I crowned someone new and my hands felt too empty I’d fidget. I’d tug on my clothes, play with my hair, kick my feet, move my hands too much. My neglectful father knocked me every time and eventually they started handing me a new crown as soon as the old one had touched someone’s head.

I never paid attention to the competitors, they were all the same strong princes from far lands that came to show off their skills and intermingle with women and kings with high statuses.

He caught my eye though.

He ran much faster than every other boy in his section. He was the center of attention, the entire room had their eyes on him, it was impossible to tear your eyes away from the light he emitted. His tied up blond hair flew in the wind, his face expressionless. I knew we were the same age, but he was far more mature than me in every aspect.

By no one’s surprise he won. As he walked up to my father and I, I felt this surge of embarrassment and like I was bound to fuck up, which was odd as all I had to do was sit and hold a crown, and I wasn’t even the one crowning him. 

He had this polite smile on his face as he stood in front of us, it was mesmerizing. I passed the crown to my father and didn’t even fidget. 

He bowed his head, a few loose strands from his bun fell onto his forehead, and my father crowned him. Before he left, he took one glance at me. I remembered that his eyes were blue even then.

Maybe at the time I’d felt something in my little five year old chest, I don’t know. Maybe I brushed it aside because what child understood their feelings then, and I didn't think I’d ever see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Twitter for updates
> 
> starrykarl  
> comet - d1sasteriod  
> jay - jaywentmining  
> brenna - disasterhvman


	2. Initium et finis est scriptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As other characters start to get introduced I just wanted to say that most of the character roles were assigned by how well each content creator fit a character rather than their relationships to each other irl, which is why some of the roles and their relations with each other might seem a little random or weird.
> 
> Also, this is greek mythology which is why some of the events in this might seem a bit weirdchamp, I'm doing my best to veer away from those events but some of them are inevitable like this one, where George is a somewhat younger than 12 in this chapter but is going as a suitor for marriage and unfortunately this is a very important chapter that I couldn't change up too much. None of the events are THAT weird though.
> 
> Disclaimer that none of my friends or I ship Purpled and Tubbo or them with anyone else, there "marriage" is solely for the sake of this chapter and there's no actual romance between them. 
> 
> Besides all that, enjoy. Sorry if this is scuffed, I wrote it at 6am on 3 hours of sleep.

My father woke me up with the loud bang of my bedroom door swinging open and hitting the wall. 

“King Fundy’s son Tubbo is ready for marriage, you’re going to go as a suitor. We leave this evening.” and he left, leaving my door open.

I didn’t care much for this, I only knew their names from passing conversations, but I’d be a fool to speak my discomfort to my father. I’d rather continue to disappoint him through my actions than confront him of his horrible parenting.

I dragged my toy horse along and hopped into our carriage, even though the ride was barely a day long, the silence of it made it feel eternal. 

When we arrived the shiniest soldiers unloaded our things and escorted us to the citadel that was already packed with many other suitors.

I already knew my placement here wasn’t fit, and that was proven the more suitors arrived. I followed my father around the hall observing the rest of the guests.

Eventually the council called us into one area and asked us to introduce ourselves. One by one, men spoke up. They showed off their expensive clothing and talked about their (in my opinion, not so great) accomplishments. 

My father pushed me forward when it was my turn to speak, all eyes in the room turned to me.

“I am George, son of Menoetius, the king of kings.” I cleared my squeaky voice and attempted to stand tall and straight as if I wasn’t a meager boy.

Snorts and stifled laughs were heard from across the room and I couldn’t blame them.

Men began to question my dad, “Your son is no man, let alone a fit suitor. What have you brought him here for?” Sapnap was a cocky man, he found amusement in questioning the unquestioned.

What had my father brought me here for if not embarrassment? My father was a strong man to bring me here and claim me as an appropriate suitor.

My father grunted their accusations off. “Who are you to judge my son ? I am man enough for the both of us.” He protested

“But you aren’t here as a suitor, are you ?” Sapnap replied, leaving my father awestruck at his retaliations.  
“Son of Laertes, were you even invited to this event?”

“No, but i am here as an observer. Free entertainment.”

Once again my father shrugged him off, and luckily the room quickly moved on from their interruptions. 

After every man had introduced themself and all gifts were exchanged, Sapnap still sat in his corner with an amused smile on his face.

“Sapnap, do you have more input for this ceremony?” Fundy asked with a sigh.

“Well, as an observer, I can see that many of these men are ready to jump at each other. I ask, do you have a plan to stop that? How do you know these men won’t just go to war when this is all over?” Personally, I think he was right. I couldn’t see a good ending to this either.

“We couldn’t have had this conversation in private, Sapnap?” 

“Well, I already have a solution to offer.”

“What is it ? Tell me and it will be granted, I’m tired of your interruptions.”

Sapnap smiled at that, “Swear an oath. An oath that swears all the men in this room must respect Tubbo’s decision and protect their marriage, even go to war for it.”

“Okay.”

They called a priest into the room, who did some gory things to a goat and called up every man to swear the oath. I was too young to understand what was happening or what I had sworn.

Once all was done, Fundy stepped back to his Son’s side. “Tubbo, you may choose when you're ready.”

Tubbo scanned the room fairly quickly, he probably only made eye contact with very few suitors down the line-up. 

“I choose Purpled.” Tubbo said.

I hadn’t noticed Purpled beforehand, he was average height but definitely not as buff as the rest of the men, nor did he share any stories of treasures he’d won earlier like most men had.

King Fundy gestured for Purpled to come forward, “I am happy to welcome you into the family.”

My father harshly gripped me by the shoulder and pulled me from where I stood, “We’re done here.” His voice filled the room as he dragged me out of it.

We didn’t speak on the way home or of the trip ever again. For a very long time I didn’t understand what went down that day, the oath I’d sworn, or the importance of any of it.

Even though I wasn’t there for the rest of the ceremony, I still couldn’t see a good ending to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Twitter for updates
> 
> starrykarl  
> comet - d1sasteriod  
> jay - jaywentmining  
> brenna - disasterhvman


End file.
